Melchiz Tzedeck
Melchiz Tzedeck is a Gilnean worgen who is a serving Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light in Stormwind City. He serves on the Council of Bishops, and has been designated the Bishop of the See of Gilneas, and has been trained by Bishop Neheri himself in the ways of the Clerics of Northshire as a Battle Cleric. He currently serves as the Lord Vicar under Archbishop Alonsus II. Early Life Melchiz Tzedeck was born to Joseph and Mary Tzedeck, on in a small herb farm in Northern Gilneas near Keel Harbor. His father Joseph was a known alchemist and his mother was an herbalist. They made their living harvesting their own crops and and the family owned Apothecary Shop in Gilneas City. At the age of 5 however, when rumors came about King Greymane's decision to cut of Gilneas from the rest of the world, his family moved and turned to the South. They found a house in Southeastern Elwynn and his father reopened their apothecary shop in Stormwind City. Although his family often attended Liturgies in the Cathedral, Melchiz was not first interested in the priesthood but sought to follow in his father's footsteps and at age 19 became an Apothecary's Apprentice. In addition to his immediate family, they were accompanied by his Mother's brother Hayworth Verdegris, his wife Helen,and their two children Jedral and Delillah. Having not many childhood friends, Melchiz remained quite close to his two cousins. Being the same age as Delillah, he was particularlly close to her. As the children grew up, it seemed Jedral especially was intrgigued by the arcane arts and was sent to Dalaran to study, two years later Delillah followed. On liturgy days, Melchiz and his family would attend services in the Stormwind. That is where he laid eyes on his first love. Cassondra Carter, a novice of the church. After he got up the courage to approach her, they became fast friends. Growing closer and closer, of course love was bound to blossom. A few months later, they were announcing their engagement. The night of their engagement party arrived, and all their family and friends were in attendance. Melchiz was happier then he had ever been, and was most eager to see his cousins visiting from Dalaran. Melchiz embraced them both when he saw them. Jedral was beaming, but Delillah was oddly distant. After the party and all were asleep, Melchiz was suddenly awoken by Jedral informing her that there was a disturbance in the Northshire Abbey, where Cassondra lived. Soon they were discovered that the Abbey was attacked and Cassondra was taken from her bed chamber. Jedral immediately checked for magical influence and was appaled to find that fel energies were used in her capture. Jedral told Melchiz he would go alone to find Cassondra, but Melchiz insisted on going even thought he had no skill in battle. Jedral and Melchiz tracked down the energy trail to an altar deep in the Redridge Mountains. There they saw the body of Cassondra laid across the altar mades of bones. And a figure of a woman they instantly recognized. Delillah was there, betraying her family performing some dark ritual for her demon lord master. The ritual was stopped by Jedral, but Cassondra still met her death, and Melchiz spiraled into despair. Path to the Priesthood After the death of Cassondra, Melchiz wondered the lands of Azeroth. Never staying in one place for too long, and the years went by. Shortly after the cataclysm he found himself at the foot of the Exodar, home to the exiled Draenei. A horde of refugees stood their in lines, waiting to see the Prophet wanting guidance. When the mob got restless and violence broke out, Velen himself came and quelled the mob. His words were calm but stern and told them that the answer to overcome this tragedy was service to eachother, so they could rebuilt and prosper. This rang true in Melchiz's very core, and inspired him to take up the priesthood himself. He returned to Stormwind, enrolling as a novice into the College of Canons of Stormwind, and learned the tenants of the Light. Under the tutelage of Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp, Bishop Emeritus Mellar Servus, and Father Tarso Val'cari he excelled quickly. Becoming an ordained priest within months of his enrollment. Bishop Neheri himself took a liking to him and decided to train him in the ways of the Northshire Clerics. When his training was complete he was a a well studied ordained priest and a war cleric. He was the ideal to champion the cause of the Church. As Father Melchiz, he starting teaching novices of the College himself, very soon he elected Dean of Priests in the college, and served Bishop Johannes faithfully through that time. Appointment to BishopCategory:CharactersCategory:Clergy of the Holy LightCategory:WorgenCategory:GilneanCategory:Diocese of GilneasCategory:PriestsCategory:BishopsCategory:Prelacy of Light's Dawn The Council of Bishops reorganized and declared their pontiff deceased, during this time Melchiz was appointed as prior of Stormwind. The council quickly voted him to the seat of Bishop after seeing his knowledge and skill would be an asset to the Church as a whole. Consecrated, Bishop Melchiz served as the Auxillary Bishop of Stormwind until such a time that the Diocese of Gilneas was reestablished. On the night of his installation as Bishop of Gilneas, the Light's Dawn Cathedral was attacked by Tarce Bloodvial with an army of feral worgen at his disposal. Melchiz and those present were able to fight off the onslaught, but it ended with Melchiz being bitten by the venomous beasts. So it seemed the Light's will that he should share the burden of his peole and remain afflicted for the rest of his days. Present Day Melchiz now serves as the Lord Vicar to the current Archbishop, he has good relations with the people of Gilneas, and ever tries to rebuild the ruined nation. Reforming the Prelacy of Light's Dawn into the Lightwardens he uses them to aid his brothers and sisters in the Light wherever he is needed. Gilneas is his prime goal, but he dedicates his life to serving his Archbishop, council, and people of all nations. Category:Lightwardens Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Bishops Category:Priests Category:Worgen